


【Timjay】睡觉？睡觉。 PWP

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 口交, 睡奸, 舔肛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: Tim喝多了咖啡睡不着，Jason有特殊的助眠技巧





	【Timjay】睡觉？睡觉。 PWP

Tim觉得蝙蝠洞在晃。  
  
他茫然地睁大眼睛，在疲惫的大脑里万事万物的轮廓都扭曲成了怪异的弧线，蝙蝠战衣在柜子后仿佛是黑漆漆肆意生长的毒液，湿润的空气里弥漫着萧条而诡谲的气息，时空变成黏腻的枫糖浆流淌在他眼前。Tim的眼睛亮得可怕，慢慢抬手往嘴里倒咖啡。热咖啡灌进食道，还没完成半点使命Tim就感觉他们变成了正在不断结块的水泥，他难熬地挤压自己口腔试图缓解突如其来的不适感。盯着蝙蝠电脑他的心跳变得很快，灵魂似乎脱离身体矗立在一边看着他灵活飞舞的手指，他好像感觉不到身体的任何一个部分。  
  
蝙蝠洞在晃，那些倒挂在洞顶的黑色小东西唳叫着倾巢而出向四面八方撞去，舍生忘死地试图打开困住它们的囚笼，它们的力量那么大，让周围的墙壁震颤着，让头顶的砖石摇摇欲坠。  
  
  
他想逃跑，直起身来踩上地面如同踩上棉花，他迷失在奇怪的沼泽里手足无措，心跳似乎又慢下来了，拖着长长的尾声像钟鼓震荡出余韵。眼皮想要跌下去又不自觉地抬起，他感到胃里反酸，捂着胸口坐回椅子上。  
  
他被人抓着手，却感到自己握着一团缓缓滑落的沙砾。  
  
“鸟宝宝？你多久没睡了？”Tim迟钝地轻轻抽气，声音似乎来自遥远的另一个次元，他涣散的眼睛看见深渊里的火焰，直直坠落的星辰，披着圣光的魔鬼。  
  
“嗯？”Tim一头雾水，近乎娇气地哼唧了一声，想要逃命，他听见自己的呼吸声在发抖。  
  
Jason低头看着神志不清埋在他腹肌上啾啾叫的小雏鸟。  
  
“放松点小红。”Tim感到一双温暖有力的手正隔着皮质手套按摩他的太阳穴，被手指轻轻穿过的发尾落在赤裸的皮肤上。他仰躺在座椅上，幻想自己是沙漠里气息奄奄的一只羊。  
  
Tim臆想这双温暖干燥的手扣上他的脖颈，慢慢让他在窒息中死去。他的猎人沐浴在他垂死的视线里叼着手套边缘把它们摘下来，躬下身体用舌头扫过他的齿列。那双湿润的绿眼睛温柔又担忧的看着他。  
  
他挣扎着埋进青年怀里抽了抽鼻子，驯服地待在青年的不断抚摸的右手手掌下，Jason的左手在他身上徘徊了一会儿，慢慢探进裤子。  
  
他用暖而粗糙的掌心带着点热汗摸他，动作缓慢地逗弄使Tim的阴茎慢慢膨胀，Tim发出微弱的啁啾声用脸蹭他的腹肌，兄长的手指磨人又舒服，细火慢炖让他体温逐渐升高。Tim忍不住搂着腰喘气，轻巧的笑声一颗一颗从头顶滚落向耳边，他手指隔着衣物陷进Jason的肌肉里，指腹压在深凹的背沟上。被温柔地握住撸弄太难熬，想用力抽插却又疲惫，在哥哥手里无助地流着前液。  
  
裤子被扒得更开，衣着整齐的红头罩把脸探到他胯下轻舔，像猫咪喝水。  
  
“别乱动啦鸟宝宝你现在没力气干的，射了上去好好睡一觉。”Jason按住他懵然往上顶的胯弹了弹前端慢慢吮吸，两只手松松搭在他掌心，指腹时不时安抚性地摩挲两下。Jason的嘴里湿软，也没急着给他做深喉，只是含住慢慢伺候他，舌尖仔细扫过每一分地方。Tim看着穹顶感到灵魂再一次被拖远俯瞰着自己。  
  
仿佛全身的神经末梢都集中到下体，Tim瘫坐在椅子上被缓缓加大的力道弄出喘息，下意识地扣住温暖他的手指紧紧交握。  
  
Jason似乎被他逗笑了，口腔震颤着给他更舒适的体验。那双好看的绿眼睛上翻看着他，Tim想要抚摸却被抓着不放，两个人四条手臂在空气中用力架住对方，Jason蠕动着嘴巴把他吞向深处。男孩喘得发颤，下腹紧绷地抵在哥哥喉咙深处被挤得头皮发麻，青年略往后退了一些复又主动撞上去，舌头灵活地压在柱身各个部位滑动。迟缓的动作让快感不断攀升，男人的动作又极有实感，仿佛每一秒钟都在体贴地为他确认现在跪在身下取悦他的是最想要的人。Tim意识到自己眼周在发烫，偏过头却被不满地拉扯手臂。  
  
他被爱人主动磨着释放在嘴里，精液也被仔细地吸着榨出来，Jason用指腹把喷溅在脸上的一点点刮下来含住仔细吮，然后帮他收拾整齐架回房间。  
  
Tim有些羞赧地躺在情人整理干净的被褥中间，红着脸看他。那张锋利的面孔近在咫尺露出揶揄的笑，“能睡着啦？”  
  
Tim扯着他的夹克前襟点点头。  
  
“想做？”  
  
“睡醒再说。”

Tim神清气爽爬起来的时候天还没亮，晨光熹微中Jason沉沉地睡在他身边，他眉目舒展开来，嘴唇微张，又在梦中皱皱眉把它抿紧了，下巴磨蹭在枕头上，两只手无意识地抠着被子。也许是Tim的视线过于灼热使人睡不安稳，Jason埋在被窝里的两条长腿不自在地踢蹬着，他挣扎着转过身去平躺在他枕边。天边开始浮现出瑰丽的橙红色，在黎明时分灰白的光线里仿佛能看见空气中影影绰漂浮的微尘。他看见并不存在的光粒停驻在他唇瓣间，突然感到烦躁。Jason睡觉太安静皮肤又太白，闭着眼睛毫无情绪又松弛的样子简直像具浮在光影里的艳尸，Tim惶急地吻上去。又想起男友也几天没睡放轻了动作。  
  
他慢慢舔着Jason的上唇Jason的下唇Jason的牙齿，腻够了每一寸才小心翼翼顺着两排牙之间的缝隙往里探。天又亮了一些，能模糊看到男人脸上的几粒痣斑。男人的喉咙深处发出一点迷惑的咕噜声，Tim停下好一会儿才继续探索他的口腔。  
  
他心满意足又恋恋不舍，好不容易才把自己从男友的嘴上拔下来。青年赤裸的肉体白净得掩盖不住任何伤痕，更光滑微微凸起的那些痕迹吸引着Tim的目光，他一个个沿着它们的形状用手指划过去，然后压上手掌爱抚。肌肉鼓胀饱满并没有使Jason的手感变硬，恰恰相反，拉萨路池优异的功能让他有恃无恐吃了不少高热量食物，从而赋予了这具身体一种神奇的丰腴有弹性的肉感。Tim含住一大片胸肉吸吮，舔吻着粉色的凸起。他在他的掌下分泌出汗水，肌理诚实地晕出红色，眼珠在阖紧的眼帘下不安滚动。Tim使点力气咬下去，又快速地舐弄安抚，让两点胀大红肿诚实地顶着他的舌头。  
  
Jason的双腿夹紧了，无意识蹭着床单。即将成年的男孩在人鱼线两侧的敏感带上吸出艳丽的草莓，握着两条腿打开他的身体，男人在睡梦中沾湿了睫毛，在越来越明亮的天色中显得亮晶晶湿漉漉的。Tim难以自持地把手伸进去却摸到湿润微张的洞口。  
  
...我的天  
  
他尽职尽责的好哥哥在他睡着之后给自己做了润滑，Tim想象Jason坐在他身边慢慢打开自己的身体，他会难耐地咬住枕头吞下呻吟只为了不吵醒自己，会下流地喘息着把润滑剂挤进去再用手慢慢抽插，他甚至不敢摩擦床单发出太大的动静，只能在空气中颤抖着暴露下体忍过汹涌的欲念，他的眼睛湿润嘴角流着口水，做好准备之后饥渴地躺在你身边等待你睡醒之后宠幸。  
  
这太超过了。  
  
Tim狠狠贴了上去含住整个入口舔吸，粗鲁地握住挺立流汁的肉棒上下撸动，舌头直接钻进内里抽插勾挑，Jason的身体在床单上晃动。他用牙齿搔刮着穴口周围让它迅速一张一合发浪，食髓知味的身体很快骚动起来，扭摆着往他嘴里送，Jason在舒适中睁开眼睛不甚清醒地哼叫着抱住他的脑袋，下体拱在他脸上。  
  
他的脸红得那么好看。  
  
Jason嗯嗯呜咽着把他往上拔，Tim乖巧地压上去，把哥哥的长腿架在胳膊两边交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
  
进入的时候青年迷茫地皱眉抽着气，太阳快出来了，光线变得金灿灿的照在他的胴体上让他像个活过来的雕塑，不，雕塑可没有这么放荡。Jason的脚跟扣在弟弟后腰逼他入得更深，还未完全从浓重睡意中脱离的他把主权完全交出去敞开身体享受，肉棒抽出又更深地顶入不断发出水声，在喘息的间隔里分外明显，交合处不断有淫液被打着白沫挤出来，床单湿了一大片。晨间性爱酣畅淋漓地持续了很久，直到两个人都忍无可忍才宣告结束。  
  
Jason困倦地缠着Tim睡回笼觉，迷迷糊糊朝他抱怨“鸟宝宝？说了睡醒了跟你睡觉。”


End file.
